Rosas blancas cubiertas de sangre
by Tattys Grand
Summary: Solo nos dan una oportunidad para marcharnos o podemos quedarnos y afrontar las consecuencia. Esta en nosotros decidir que opción elegir


**Rosas blancas cubiertas de sangre**

Había presenciado su dolor, el sufrimiento de toda la familia, todos lloraban su partida, pero nadie se percato de que él aun seguía ahí con ellos, que mas de una vez los abrazo dándoles consuelo, pero ninguno pudo sentirlo, nadie sintió siquiera algo extraño, también sufría al verlos desconsolados, su madre le pidió que se fuese con ella, pero el lugar donde se lo pidió no fue el mas apropiado.

Se encontraba sentado al lado de Candy donde ella se hallaba dormida delirando su nombre, por lo que su respuesta fue un no rotundo, no quería dejarla, no iba a dejarla con tanto dolor.

- Hijo tenemos que irnos. – Eso me había dicho mi madre.

- No, no quiero dejar a Candy, ella no podrá salir adelante sin mí.

- Claro que podrá, todos terminan resignándose, pero si tu te quedas, si tomas esta absurda decisión ya no podrás partir y llegara un momento en que olvides todo, que no sepas si quiera quien eras y te volverás agresivo, ya no tendrás conciencia de nada y no serás el mismo…. No podrás siquiera controlarte, solo estarás lleno de ira, una ira inexplicable, pero es porque no serás nada… te quedaras en medio de los vivos y los muertos y eso no esta permitido, quienes lo hacen pagan un alto precio, el vagar no es solo ser un fantasma que nadie estucha ni ve, es mas, mucho mas. – La dulce voz de mi madre me alertaba, pero el rostro entristecido de Candy me gritaba que no la dejara.

- Es mi chica mamá, yo no decidí morir, no quiero irme a ningún lado, me quedare. – Fue mi respuesta definitiva. Mi madre una vez mas me besaba en la frente y esta vez no sentía sus labios fríos, tal vez ya teníamos la misma temperatura corporal y una vez mas se desintegraba lentamente ante mis ojos y los de ella mostraban tristeza, tal vez debí escuchar el consejo de mi madre, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

La veía llorar todos los días, sabia que me soñaba, pero de cierta manera me hacia sentir bien su dolor, su tristeza porque esto me decía que me seguía queriendo, que no había olvidado y yo permanecía a su lado cada segundo, aun cuando ella no era consiente de mi presencia.

Con los días comprendí que mi madre tenia razón, Candy empezaba a resignarse poco a poco, termino marchándose al hogar de Pony, escuchaba cada una de las conversaciones que se llevaban en la casa, descubrí que podía deambular por la casa, incluso por el jardín pero no podía traspasar los portones de la propiedad, no podía salir de esta y me desesperaba el no poder seguir a Candy, no poder estar a su lado.

Mi primer ataque de ira fue cuando me entere que la enviarían a Londres y ni siquiera paso a despedirse de mi, nunca mas la vi por los rosales, esos que defendió cuando Elisa intento arrancarlos, me había olvidado, sin embargo mi motivo seguía latiendo, yo me había quedado por ella y por ella permanecería en ese lugar, taciturno, entre las sombras, a la espera de su regreso.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, sé que fueron años, podía identificarlo en el deterioro de algunas cosas, para mi el tiempo no corría estaba estancado y me daba lo mismo, solo me dedicaba mi vida a cuidar de los rosales, para que cuando regresara se maravillara con ellos, gastaba mis energías en mantenerlos, mucho se explicaban el porque se mantenían hermosos y frondosos, pues era mi trabajo.

Un día sentado en la cama, esperando que el reloj desgranara los minutos, escuche su voz, aunque había cambiado, sabia que era su voz, cerré los ojos y aparecí en la sala y la vi entrar, hermosa, elegante, mujer, era toda una mujer y seguramente yo aun mantenía mi imagen de adolescente me sentí frustrado, pero aun mas enamorado, sabia que mi corazón estaba muerto pero al verla recordé como se deshacía en latidos cada vez que la veía.

Detrás de ella entro un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello castaño, tan sonriente como ella, con sus brazos cerro su cintura y la beso, le dio ese beso que yo nunca pude darle y tanto anhele y un nuevo ataque de ira me colmaba, había tratado de controlarlos por tanto tiempo, pero ver como ella lo besaba fervientemente y se aferraba a su abrazo, hicieron que me desconociera.

- ¿Dime porque? ¿Dime por qué Candy? – Me repetía una y otra vez, fue tanta mi rabia, tanto mi dolor, claro que lo sentía, por supuesto que sabia lo que era el dolor y la decepción, gaste toda mi energía en tratar de controlarme y simplemente me desintegre, perdí el rumbo, volé aun sitio totalmente oscuro y húmedo, total oscuridad me rodeaba y no podía moverme y ya había olvidado todo, no recordaba nada de mi pasado, solo a Candy y la conversación que tuve con mi madre, el reto era un hueco en mi conciencia.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en ese ébano lugar, solo sé que una vez mas regresaba a la casa y estaba en la habitación sonidos guturales de placer hacían eco en mis oídos y los vi ahí estaban, él estaba haciéndole el amor a mi adorada Candy, a mi dulce Candy, era torturante, era doloroso.

Quería matarlo, por lo que camine rápidamente a la cama y lo empuje, sabia como hacerlo, mucho años concentrándome para hacerlo, él miraba desconcertador y aterrado a todos largos.

Candy brinco de la cama y gritaba atemorizada sin entender que pasaba, pero yo no me detenía y cuando intento una vez mas ponerse de pie lo empuje, no le dejaba tiempo a reaccionar, lo empuje las veces que me dio la gana, hasta hacerlo que se estrellase con las puertas que daban al balcón estas se abrieron ante el golpe y el desnudo quedo expuesto en el balcón.

Candy quiso ayudar pero era tanta mi rabia que no podía controlarme por lo que también la empuje y cayo al piso, ella agarro una sabana y se envolvió en ella, salió de la habitación corriendo y pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Era solo lo que gritaba.

Nadie podría ayudarla, porque no podrían detenerme por lo que proseguí descargando mi ira contra el desgraciado que logro hacer que Candy se olvidara de mi, un nuevo empujón lo llevo al borde del balcón y él me miro aterrorizado, había logrado verme, pero también seria lo ultimo que vería porque un empujón mas y su cuerpo desnudo termino incrustado en miles de espinas, manchando de sangre mis adoradas rosas.

Debía hacerle saber a ella, que yo estaba ahí que aun la esperaba y que solo quería que se quedara conmigo, por lo que aproveche la sangre de ese desgraciado y escribí en la pared de la habitación, es adonde ella lloro mi muerte y esa tal vez lloraría también la muerte de Terry.

_**"Siempre serás mi dulce Candy"**_

Me quede sentado en la cama y tanto ella como las personas que venían en auxilio se quedaron aterradas al leer el anunciado, todos salieron corriendo y nunca mas la vi, aun vivo en este lugar, Terry se marcho el decidió irse, mientras que yo sigo vagando, la oportunidad de irse solo se da una sola vez y yo la rechace.

**Fin. **


End file.
